


Birthday Morning

by coookie_caat



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, BoruSara Week 2020, Boruto is a good boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Sarada's birthday, Teasing, even though i'm late, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coookie_caat/pseuds/coookie_caat
Summary: Boruto looked up to the clock on the wall. 10:48 am. About time he should wake Sarada.Today was his girlfriend’s twenty-third birthday and his goal was it to make it perfect.Lately, she has been very busy and stressed out. As the Hokage-assistant she always had to deal with a lot of paperwork and other duties. Additionally, she was a workaholic and perfectionist, so in her opinion every single task had to be fulfilled properly.It was his responsibility to slow her down and protect her from overworking herself. And Boruto had the perfect plan.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, in these hard days we all need a bit fluff. So I wrote this to cheer myself - and hopefully you - up (lol).  
> English isn’t my mother tongue and I don’t have a beta reader, therefore please excuse any mistakes or weird sentences.

For a moment, Boruto sat down at the kitchen table and look at his work. The table in the small kitchen was set for two, decorated with fresh flowers in a vase and a pretty tablecloth. Marmalade, syrup, chocolate chips and bowl with freshly cut strawberries were placed in a neat pattern. The pancake dough was prepared and ready for the pan. The strong pleasant scent of coffee was in the air, while the coffee machine was making its bubbling noises.

With a satisfied grin, Boruto looked up to the clock on the wall. 10:48 am. About time he should wake Sarada. Today was his girlfriend’s twenty-third birthday and his goal was it to make it perfect. Lately, she has been very busy and stressed out. As the Hokage-assistant she always had to deal with a lot of paperwork and other duties. Additionally, she was a workaholic and perfectionist, so in her opinion every single task had to be fulfilled properly.

It was his responsibility to slow her down and protect her from overworking herself. And Boruto had the perfect plan.

He stood up and took her favourite cup out the cupboard and filled it with fresh, hot coffee. She always drank hers strong, black and with no sugar. Too bitter for Boruto’s taste, he would have preferred a lighter type of coffee. But for her – and his infrequent cups of coffee – he just used a lot of sugar and milk.

He balanced the full cup carefully on his way to their bedroom. They were living together for almost two years and Boruto never regretted it.

Silently, he opened the door and slipped into the room. Sarada was lying on her side, cuddling her blanket tightly in the middle of bed. She was still sleeping, although the sun was already shining through the windows. Boruto placed the cup on the nightstand and carefully sat down next to her. He smiled, while he was watching her sleep.

Sarada was wearing one of his old t-shirts; Boruto had to wear them before she took them, so they smelled like him. It became a habit since Boruto left the village more often to travel and train with his master, Sasuke-sensei. Her red ANBU tattoo on her left shoulder was partly hidden under the shirt cuffs and adorned her slim but well-defined arm muscles.

Her long raven hair was spread around her head – a wild mane, typical for an Uchiha. Her usually serious face was peaceful with her lips slightly parted. He felt an almost irresistible urge to kiss her awake, but he held himself back. He could just stare at her for hours. Boruto loved her long dense eyelashes, which framed her expressive onyx eyes. He adored her flawless pale skin and its softness.

He was one lucky bastard, he thought. They had been childhood friends, because their parents are close, but during that time they never were _really_ close. Then they became team mates and had to work together, this caused a lot of arguing and teasing. Still they began to rely on each other and had always each other’s backs. All of their friends teased them and said they would be a great couple. Sarada and Boruto denied it heavily. But when they reached puberty… Well, there was suddenly such a strong attraction between them that they couldn’t ignore it anymore. Both fought against it for a long time, for the sake of their unique friendship.

After a party and some alcohol, they eventually turned on each other. This ‘mistake’ opened their eyes and they finally became a couple. This was almost six years ago.

Since then, they have been happily together. Sure from time to time they argued and had different opinions, but mostly they compelled each other and formed a deeper and deeper bond.

Boruto noticed her t-shirt was shifted up, revealing her lower back. So he used his fingertips to draw patterns and circles on her skin. She moaned dozy and moved away from his soft touch.

“Sarada…” He called her with his voice lowered. “Come on, time to wake up.”

“Hmm… Boruto…” She whispered raspy.

Suddenly, she jerked up, eyes wide open. “Shit! What time is it?!” She asked agitatedly.

“Relax, you got a day off, remember?” He calmed her, he couldn’t help it and grinned because her absentmindedness.

She looked over to the alarm clock on her night stand.

“It is almost noon! Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” She asked, clearly shocked. Normally, she would get up not later than 6 am.

“Because you clearly needed your sleep.” Boruto answered her question.

Sarada groaned and sunk back into the pillow.

“Yeah yeah… you’re right.” She rubbed her eyes and pouted slightly. She looked simply adorable.

So, he leaned over her and placed his lips gently on hers. Automatically, she tilted her head a bit to deepen their kiss.

“Happy birthday, by the way.” He whispered and paused to meet her gaze.

“Thanks.” She said and sniffed with a smile. “Do I smell coffee?”

Boruto knew she was always grumpy in the mornings and she needed her coffee to be fully awake. He handed her the filled cup.

“Here you go.”

She took a sip and hummed satisfied. “Just the way I like it.”

“Well, I’m the greatest boyfriend ever. Of course I know how you like your morning drug.” He said jokingly.

Sarada just rolled with her eye and for a moment, they just sat there in comfortable silence.

Then Boruto took an envelope out of the drawer of his nightstand and gave it to her.

“What is this?” She asked and put the cup to the side.

“Your present of course.”

“I told you that you shouldn’t get me one.” She complained but her eyes were smiling, she wasn’t really angry.

“Well, it’s a present for both of us to be honest.” Boruto explained. His birthday was four days ago, Sarada had taken the half of the day off and they had spent the afternoon together, had a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant. Her present for him was a new high-quality sword, similar to the one her father was using. She always thought practical.

She opened the envelope and frowned when she saw the map. She enfolded the piece of paper but still looked confused.

“What is this?” She asked.

“See the marked places? They will be our travel destination. I already booked everything, so there is no turning back now.” He explained before she could protest. Boruto had chosen the most beautiful places of the region and only the best spa houses.

“What about my appointments?” Sarada protested. “I have to –“

“I already took care of it.” He cut her off. “You’re on holidays for two weeks, Hokage’s order!”

“ _Two_ weeks? Boruto, this must cost half of a fortune!”

“For my girlfriend, only the best is good enough” Boruto said and smiled his crooked grin, she loved.

She looked down at the map again and said nothing. It made him nervous and he fidgeted with his fingers. It was his plan to take her on the trip, so they would finally have some intimate togetherness again. Lately, that had been neglected, because both of them were so busy with their own goals. Therefore he decided it was about time to change something. Additionally, when everything went smoothly, it was his plan to propose to Sarada during their travel. But Sarada shouldn’t know about it – not yet.

“Do… you like it?” He questioned hesitated.

“Well, I don’t like it to be left in the dark and you know I have a very full schedule –“

“If I had asked you, you wouldn’t have allowed it.” Boruto interrupted her.

Sarada sighed and smiled slightly about his insecurity. “Calm down and let me finish…”

He bit his bottom lip and stayed quiet.

“Even though you did it without my consent… I think I really need a break. Lately it has been…” She didn’t finish the sentence and looked up to him.

“Yeah… I know.” He said. “And remember, I have promised you that I’ll become you right-hand man and protect you – even if I have to protect you from yourself. And that’s why –“

Sarada cut him off with another kiss.

“You don’t have to justify yourself. I love it. Thank you.” She whispered, still only a few inches away from his face.

Relieved, Boruto kissed her back. He felt a lot excitement that she agreed. They would finally have some time for each other again. Sarada wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, longing for more. She pressed her warm body against him, got both hands into his hair.

Even though, he also wanted more he stopped himself. They would have time for that later.

“I’ve prepared breakfast…” He muttered hoarsely.

“You really want to talk about breakfast right now?” She asked with one eyebrow raised. She leaned in again and continued at his neck, placing hungry kisses up and down.

Boruto already felt an erection built up and chuckled. “Not really, but we have to be at your parents in two hours.”

“Hmm…” Sarada hummed and bit his neck slightly. “You really know how to kill the mood.”

She let go of him and stood up. She stretched with pleasure and in a very sexy way, leaving Boruto speechless.

“Well, I have to take a shower anyways.” She said with a cheeky smile.

“Um… Okay, then I’ll make the pancakes, while you take your shower.” He suggested and got out of the bed, too.

While Boruto followed her, he noticed the jauntiness of her step – she clearly wanted to tease him with her butt. He gritted his teeth and went into the kitchen.

Muttered some curses underneath his breath, why did he prepare something? Boruto tried to ignore the tension at his crotch and turned his attention to the pancake dough when he heard steps behind him.

“Hey, you.” Sarada called him. When he didn’t turn around, she threw his t-shirt against his head.

“Join me.” She demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna join too? *wink*  
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please comment what you think. And leave Kudos if you like :)  
>   
> Originally, I wanted this fic as one-shot. (Also I’m very insecure about writing smut, cause this isn’t my native langue and I’m unsure how to draft kinky stuff.) but... maybe i'll write another chapter or two...


End file.
